Guardian of the Western Land
by tilted-sun
Summary: HIATUS -Sworn to protect the western land,Rin must learn that not every decision is easy.Whilst,Sess must learn that his little well,not-so-little-anymore ward's decisions are for the best,no matter how much he hates her disobedience.sesrin inukag- HIATUS
1. blade vs bullet

**Hey guys, this is my first inuyasha fanfic! lol so just got to say this is like a teaser of whats to come. oh, and expect Fluffy to go into a hissy fit in a latter chapter. :) Review please !**

**Disclaimer: Me + inuyasha = don't own, me + this story = all mine!**

* * *

I have known Sesshomaru for decades... no, centuries. He has raised me. He has brought me back to life: twice. Yet, here I stand, gun in hand, defying my Lord. He has his sword pointed at me, but he knows it's no good. He made me immortal.

"Rin... stand... a... side," he growled, pausing between each word to show his obvious anger. Anger at me. Disobedience was never a problem before: I was devoted to him. Yet, now I'm challenging. My only answer was to raise my arm that carried the gun and aim it at him. Another growl. His eye narrowed and bled red, "They are humannns." He sneered and stretched the last word, "they mean nothing, no human does!"

Centuries. Ha. No matter how long I follow him, cherish him, I will always be human. A pest in his eyes. An irritation, one that he just pities. Tears spring to my eyes and despite my attempts at keeping them at bay, a lone tear cascades down my pale cheek. He could smell it, hell, he could see it and he realised his mistake. Others would have missed it, but I - who has been his companion since the mortal great wars, or the Black Death even existed- saw his own horror at the word that deserted his facade simple by the slight drop of the angle at which his sword was pointed.

One demon against the humans in this street would of been would make a pathetic fight on the humans part. Some would have fought back, no matter how absurd and fruitless it would be. Other would sit and accept their fate. But, if these humans went against Sesshomaru, My Lord, it would not be a fight: it would be a massacre. So, the battle is no longer between mortals and a demon, but between a dog demon lord and his immortal ward. Neither of us can be killed, yet we still stand stubborn against each other. Demon against human. Sword against gun. Blade against bullet.

A sigh escaped his pale, pink lips. He charged. He was, but, inches away when my finger pulled back the trigger. A bang broke the silence of our fight just as the sword- Bakusaiga- ripped through my flesh, muscle and, once again, skin. The tip of the blade could have probably been seen as it cut the cloth that shielded my back. I saw my blood mix with his as we fell towards each other.

Darkness, silence, emptiness.

Dark.

Silent.

Empty.

A gasp departed from my body as my lungs filled with air, again. My eyelids fluttered open, once more revealing my chocolate brown eyes, allowing me to gaze into his captivating, amber eyes. His mouth opened slowly to utter, "you are apparently in my brothers company too much, for this Sesshomaru's liking."

So, now you know a snippet of my story, of my life. Read on and I shall tell you how this all began and how I became the Guardian of the Western Lands and the Keeper of its peace.

* * *

**Again, please review and offer freedback. or you can just rant over random subjects, i don't mind. :D**

**Tilted-sun**


	2. author's note sorry

Hey guys, I know author are boring and irritating, but this is something that needs to be said:

Chapter updates may be irregular due to my complicated home life, so please be patience. I will try my best to update quickly and to a good standard. Thanks.

Now before updates, I need you to go to my profile and vote on the poll of how many chapters you want this story to be. I know, it will be boring but without this I won't be able to plan future chapters popularly. So please vote!

Thank you for reading and everything. Oh and special thanks to sesshomaruandrin1 and Taraah36 for reviewing. You're the bet,guys!


	3. seventeen and it begins

**Hello people, I know it's been a while, but life got in the way and then my computer decided to delete what I typed and get a virus so i've been using my mobile ( cell, for everyone who isn't english) to go on the internet. Anyway, this chapter i kinda boring and _lacks_ a lot of the action, suspence(SP?), writing skill and entertaining scenes, but something needed to be wrote and I needed something to lead on to my next idea. So, this is the outcome. Oh and the characters are OOC. Sorry.  
**

**Shoutout to ****_Sesshomaruandrin1_**** who has not only review on both my first chapter and my author note but also offer a lot of support. So thank you, and here the chapter I promised you long ago. **

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Me + inuyasha = I don't own. 14th August 2010**

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

Everyone already knows my story. When Sesshomaru brought me to life things changed, my reasoning changed. I no longer saw my life as my own: it was his. After all, it was he who created it. A swipe of Tenseiga, the cutting of the pale-bearers, a show of compassion and I once again walked among the living.

The second time I died, I saw the fate of evil souls. Does that make me evil? I went to hell, but was once again given life, a beating heart. Hell. People say that it is all fire, pain… evil, but surely there must be light to cast the shadows of darkness. The things I saw- pain, torture, despair, greed, hatred, demons( and not the good kind)- still haunt me to this day. I am the battle-hardened, fear-provoking Guardian and I am brought to my knees by a simple memory.

But, that is all in the past. The story you are interested in begins when I was a young women. Barely seventeen, living in Lord Sesshomaru's castle and _finally _learning. So, sit back and relax as I start the beginning of my story: the story of how I became the Guardian of the Western Lands and the keeper of it's peace.

"With all due respect, Sesshomaru, I do not believe that is the most beneficial option." The women was trying to hard. Simple as that. She thinks by disagreeing with him she will become My Lord's equal, maybe she deludes herself into naively thinking she will become his mate. _' Impossible,' _I scoffed, _'Lord Sesshomaru only listens to the people close to him. Even then, rarely!' _My thoughts were confirmed when the majestic dog-youkai slammed his pale hand through her insignificant flesh, until his poisonous claws claimed contact with the blonde , neko-demon's heart. Blood dripped slowly to the marble floor. Everyone in the room had a reaction to this. Some gasped, others flinched, some even turned their heads away: I watched calmly.

"Learn your place, _I _am your lord, no one shall speak out of turn again. Or they will meet the same fate." With that he dislocated his hand from her heart and glided through the door, exiting the room. I quickly and clumsily rose to my feet and bowed to the counsel congregating in the cold, marble room. I stumbled after my Lord, when I finally caught up with the inu-youkai we were in his study. Sitting back in his chair, arms covering his appealing amber eyes._ Breathe taking. _I slowly entered the wood panelled room, before bowing to him.

"Rin," he growled, as I gradually raised my head I forced my plain brown eyes to make contact with his own, " I am worried." A gasp passed from my lips. My lord has never been so open about his emotions…okay, about anything.

"About what, My Lord?" So, I was curious. I was seventeen and been with Lord Sesshomaru for ten years, I knew him and he was acting odd.

"You. My enemy nor some of my allies do not like my closeness to you." _Now I understand,_ " So you are anxious they will attack me?" A simple nod of the head was my answer, " So what are we going to do?"

He looked at me for a few minutes. His eyes never wavering from mine, not once did his face lose is indifferent expression. " I will talk to my generals, they will teach you," Curiosity level has risen once again. He must have seen my confused expression, "to fight."

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V **

I saw her face light up with delight. So expressive, she is. Does she realise that her emotions always show on her face? Is it the effect of I spoiling her, giving all she needs, wants? No, even when she offered her assistance but a decade ago, her mood showed. Maybe it was the effect of not having a voice for that short amount of time, or maybe it is just the innocent of her heart shining through.

She bowed before rushing out the door, no doubt to torment Jaken and make him fear the months to come. A smirk was planted on my face at that thought, just remembering how he reacted when my Little One first started her moon cycle gave an idea of his reaction to this news. _Little One,_ even after time has gone by she is still petite. Not even reaching my shoulder she is small in height and slim, but in no way lacking in feminine charms. Sensual curves were clear even in the most loose-fitting of her out fits : by no means large, but please breasts were followed by a slim waist witch gradually flared to enticing hips which were perfect for child-bearing. I have had to _dispatch _of a few male children who were often bewitched by her beauty. For she was- beautiful- her body was pleasing to the eye, but with skin which was slightly tanned she was provocative, with nut-brown hair falling in waves to her waist she was adorable, nevertheless it was her chocolate brown eyes so full of innocence that captivated the hearts of many males.

I ,myself, am one of those males. I am not foolish enough to believe -like my half -breed brother has- that a youkai can be with a mortal human, however just to have her by my side as by ward is enough… for now. I have not told her or another of these feelings, yet I can't help thinking that it is obvious. I give whatever she want, showering her with gems and jewels, kimono, fans ink and brushes- anything that she desires, I let a human into my home, my castle, a being I spent centuries protesting I hate them. So, why does no one realise my feelings for my Young companion? Well, there is _one _person who has guessed of it.

" Is that admiration for the human I see in your eyes? Or love?" _Speak of the devil and it will appear, _"Hello… Hahaue."

* * *

**Translations: **

_Neko _- cat

_Youkai _- demon

_Inu _- dog

_Hahaue_ - mother

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. Oh and people seriously please vote on my poll, it will help me. Thanks again! :D**

**Tilted-sun**


End file.
